runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape Expansion: Warriors of Legend
Warriors of Legend is the newest and the first Chapter in RuneScape succeeded by RuneScape Expansion: New Venture. It was released on the 25th of September 2010. The Chapter introduces many new features to the game such as Skills, Quests, NPCs and many more. Warriors of Legend is available to both Free players and Members. Warriors of Legend is currently the biggest addition to RuneScape, featuring a total number of 43 new Quests, 87 new NPCs both attackable and non-attackable, 67 usable items, 56 equipable items, 3 new skills, 18 new locations for members and 6 new locations for free players 4 new minigames. It is also the most attended update which got 424,801 players in the first hour itself and 5,781,659 players during the first 24 hours. The Legend Features Warriors of Legend introduces a whole truckload (more preferably a level 99 truck) of features: Skills There are 3 new skills introduced in the new expansion of RuneScape which are: Adventuring : ''Main Article: Adventuring '' Adventuring is a new skill that was released on the 25th of September 2010 along with the Warriors of Legend expansion. Adventuring requires the player to adventure throughout Runescape, collecting artifacts and exploring dungeons anywhere possible. Adventuring is a very fun yet complex skill which requires both patience and determination. Adventuring is available to both free players and members. Mounting : ''Main Article : Mounting '' Mounting is a new skill released on the 15th of July 2010 and was featured as the main skill for the Warriors of Legend expansion that was released later on. Mounting is very similar to Summoning but with the exception of players riding their familiar. Mounting can be slow when training but because it is trained at any time at all, makes it the most gradually trained skill along with Constitution. Mounting is members only. Sail : ''Main Article : Sail '' Sail is a brand new skill released on the 25th of September along with the Warriors of Legend expansion. Sail requires the player to take control of a boat or ship to travel to a location or to do battle with a foe. Sail is a fairly simple skill but it cannot be trained on land. There are many locations released along with the Warriors of Legend expansion which features training spots to train Sail such as new ports and islands out at sea. Sail is members only. NPCs Items Armour There are many different types of Armours in the Warriors of Legend update. All of which can be found scattered across the entire mainland including Falador, Varrock, Ardougne and the new map additions such as Tryo, The Council and many more. Weapons The Warriors of Legend update also introduces a whole truckload of weapons, specially for the adventurer who wields it. These weapons can be mainly found on the new kingdom additions to the game such as Tryo, The Council and Lefryae. Other Runes, Scrolls, Gems. A whole bunch of new items have been added to the game including the long awaited Ultis Rune and the Stone of Wings Life which grants the player the ability to respawn at any chosen city after dying. Other than that, many hundreds more of these newly added and fresh items are yet to be found.